1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device that applies image processes such as printing and scanning processes to process media including checks and recording paper, and to a structure for attaching a cover to the image processing device.
2. Related Art
Check processing devices, often used at bank teller windows for example, that can print on checks and read check information depending upon the content of the particular check process are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2008-207927, which describes a check processing device having plural roller pairs disposed along a U-shaped conveyance path through which checks and other processed media are conveyed for processing, that conveys a check or other slip by passing it sequentially from one roller pair to the next. An image scanner, magnetic head, and print unit are disposed along the conveyance path and used to image, read magnetic information from, and print on the checks or other processed media (referred to below as simply checks).
When a check becomes jammed in the conveyance path in this check processing device, the check must be removed from the conveyance path. To enable this, the check processing device described in JP-A-2008-207927 has a pair of covers that can pivot on a support shaft disposed in the center of the U-shaped conveyance path so that the covers can be opened when a check becomes stuck in the conveyance path. This makes removing a check stuck in the conveyance path easier by opening the covers and exposing the conveyance path to the outside.
While checks jammed in the conveyance path can be removed with the image processing device described in JP-A-2008-207927, the print unit can also be easily accessed from the outside because the print unit is exposed to the outside when the covers are open. Thus, the user can accidentally touch the print unit, which may damage the print unit.